Annual Commemoration
by FormallyKnownAsTeamBellaCullen
Summary: We all know what happens on Bella's birthday, but what about Edward's? Here's my idea of Edward's birthday party. Lemons, lemons, lemons. The story is better than the summary, promise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**Here is a lemony one-shot about Edward's birthday (which is June 20****th**** just in case you didn't know). Enjoy !**

Some people consider me a monster. They say I have not a soul, nor any moral values for that matter. That I am an error in living nature. I used to be one of those people. That is, until I met an extraordinary creature. She caused me to forget about everything I once thought about myself. Her beautiful honey-sweet voice was all I needed to accept my situation. Why? The truth is, I love her, and she - by some miraculous reason - loves me back.

As I lay on the large, golden-sheeted bed in our room, I hear soft footsteps approaching the door. I automatically turned my head once there was a knock.

"Edward! We're ready for you downstairs!"

I guess I should have expected Alice to be over enthusiastic about this. Maybe I should just stay…

"Don't even think about it Edward! It's your birthday party, so you _will_ be there even if I have to drag your lazy butt downstairs myself!" In her mind I could see that she was standing inert with her arms crossed, and having no desire to move without me.

I groaned into the down pillows and slipped off the bed in a pace that was almost too slow to be considered normal. Even for a human. I moved sluggishly to the door, and pulled it open. Alice wore a knowing smirk that basically said the words "I told you so." She might as well had a neon sign.

"Took you long enough. Come on!" I could practically see Alice vibrating with excitement. She clutched my hand with her claws and dragged me towards the white stairs.

_Close your eyes, Edward._ Alice squeezed my hand tighter with delight.

I did as she asked and tried to not fall down the stairs. Alice suddenly left my side once I sensed we were on level ground. I restrained myself from searching the room.

A gust of air blew by my face, and I caught the scents around me. The familiar aromas of my family members, rose petals, plastic gift wrap, and…frosting?

"Alice, did you…?" I started to ask, but was quickly interrupted.

"The cake is for Nessie. You can't have a party without a cake!" She squealed quietly.

Another gust of air floated towards me. This time, all I could smell was freesia and strawberries. Bella. Her arms wrapped around my neck; her lips by my ear. I immediately pulled her closer.

"Happy birthday Edward. I love you." Bella whispered. I kissed her hair gently; my eyes still closed.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you, too." She sighed. Suddenly, we were bombarded with the arms of my family. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Renesmee. Jasper and Rosalie aren't really the ones to give hugs - with the exception of their mates. As soon as I was released from my confinement, Alice told me to open my eyes.

A gasp left my lips once I took in how the room was adorned. Alice, you did it again.

There were blue, silver, and white balloons tied to the furniture and some had floated to the ceiling. White rose petals were scattered decoratively over the tables; one of which held a small pastry that was barely considered a cake. Though it was made specifically for Nessie, the frosting spelled out "Happy 109th Birthday, Edward," in skilled handwriting.

I looked behind me at the stairs again, and blue ribbons were draped over the handrail. When I turned my head back to my family, and they were all holding either a card or a gift. Only Emmett and Nessie were holding an actual present. I smiled kindly to all of them.

"You didn't have to give me anything, you guys." I looked down coyly. I'd always felt weird when people gave me presents. Especially on my birthday, when I'm the complete center of attention. I saw Bella smirk. She could see right through me. I knew that she was thinking of how I teased her for not liking birthdays.

Everyone ignored my comment, and said their Happy Birthday's as they handed me their gift.

First was Emmett. He was grinning madly the entire time I was unwrapping the gift. He must have used all of the gift wrap! I opened the box and saw something black and shapeless that looked like a fabric of some sorts. I pulled it out and examined the item.

"Emmett!" Bella snarled viciously. If she were still human, she would be blushing.

"Rose loves to wear those!" Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head. I shuddered at the thought of my sister wearing a black, lacy corset with Emmett. I glared at him fiercely. His eyes seemed to glance at the box. I followed his gaze and growled. Emmett - of course - boomed with laughter.

"What makes you think I need these!" I hissed, waving the KY Jelly boxes in the air. Emmett fell to the ground laughing hysterically. I jumped on him and we wrestled.

"Emmett! Edward!" Esme cried as Jasper sent a surge of calm throughout the room. We both released our hold on each others' necks and toppled onto our sides. Bella skipped over to me and helped me stand up, even though I didn't need it. She held onto my arm tightly as the gift giving continued.

Nessie drew a picture book that was titled "Mommy, Daddy, and me." I picked her up from Rosalie's arms and spun her around in a circle. Nessie giggled sweetly as she pressed her palm to my cheek. She replayed the look of awe on my face when I saw her pictures.

"Give Ness to Rosalie. We have something to show you!" I did as Alice asked and set Nessie in the arms of Rosalie.

Alice grabbed my hand again, and told us all to follow her. Bella pulled my other hand with as much enthusiasm as Alice. We all ran towards the cottage that Bella and I had gotten on her birthday last year.

We stopped a few dozen feet away from the front door. I took this time to really look at the cottage. There was a long dirt path that led to the main road. It started at a new attachment that must be a garage. Alice gave me a garage door opener.

"Open it Edward." Bella squeezed my hand. I pressed the largest button and watched the light tan door slowly rise to the top. Once the door opened completely, I gasped loudly and ran inside with Bella.

"You didn't!" I grinned and turned to Bella. She nodded and handed me the keys to my new black, turbo charged Dodge Viper srt-10. I unlocked the door and jumped into the drivers seat and asked Bella to join me. She slipped through the door and I kissed her full on the lips. Her fingers clutched my hair as she pulled me closer.

Suddenly, I was smacked in the face with a box. I pulled away and saw the KY Jelly box again. The corset was thrown onto my face next. I pulled it off in time to see Emmett running away from the garage. The coward. I then noticed that Alice was the only person in the garage other than Bella and I. She smiled, nodded, then walked off.

_They wanted to give you privacy. Happy Birthday Edward._

"Thank you." I called to her retreating form knowing she could hear me. Bella turned my face to hers.

"So, do you want me to try that on?" She hissed seductively, eyeing the corset in my hands. My eyes bulged out of my skull.

"It's your birthday. I'll do whatever you want." Her fingers trailed up and down my arm; causing my body to react instantly. I didn't know how to follow up on that, so I just nodded. Bella's lips pulled up into a smirk. She snatched the corset and ran inside.

I slowly got out of my new car and shut the garage door. There were lights inside that illuminated the entire garage in a dim golden color. I walked around the car - sweeping my hand on the paint coating - and neared the door. Before I could reach the handle, Bella opened the door. My prominent erection pulsed vividly at the sight in front of me.

The corset fit every natural curve in her body. It squeezed her waist tight enough that her breasts swelled up and pushed closer together. The lace barely covered her body, considering that it almost looked like an overly-sexy bathing suit.

Bella cat-walked to me and placed her hands on my chest. She forcefully pushed me down onto the hood of my car, and straddled my waist. I had an awfully hard time trying not to rip that damn sexy corset to shreds. I'm going to have to thank Emmett - something I thought I'd never think of.

"You've been a bad boy, Mr. Cullen. I think I'm going to have to punish you." She growled into my ear before sucking on the lobe.

"No, Mrs. Cullen. It's _you_ who must be punished." I flipped her over onto the car so that I was hovering over her. I covered her skin with kisses from her neck to the deep v in her breasts. She moaned loudly, causing me to continue. I stuck out my tongue and caressed the skin on her breasts; which I was kneading aggressively.

Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her wet heat. I groaned and pulled off Bella's clothing while she worked on mine. Soon, we were both bare. One of the sweetest scents I have ever smelled before hit my nostrils like a ton of bricks. I immediately recognized it as the scent of Bella's arousal.

"Come with me." I said to her as I walked to the wall. I heard her footsteps following me.

"Why are we over here?" She asked. I smirked seductively.

"Because I don't want to ruin my new car." She gave me a questioning look.

"Ruin?" I pulled her into my arms and shoved her into the wall.

"I plan on breaking a lot of things tonight, and I don't want my car to be one of them." Bella moaned. I shoved my erection into her heat; not wasting any time. It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want. We both moaned and pressed our lips together. I continued to thrust in an out of her center forcefully. I noticed small cracks forming in the wall behind Bella. This caused me to pick up my speed and vigor inhumanely.

"Oh God! Yes, please, yes! Ed-Edwaaard!" Bella's muscles clenched around my shaft as her first orgasm of the night over took her senses. She slumped into my arms and tried with difficulty to hold on.

As I continued to plunge myself into Bella, I noticed the wall was getting quite a beating. I pulled us both onto the ground so we didn't turn the garage into a pile of rubble.

Bella flipped us over so she was on top, and began to gyrate her hips. Her breasts were heaving up and down in time with her fierce movements. They were so enticing. I couldn't stop myself from grabbing them tightly with both of my hands. Her head flew backwards, causing her hair to flip in many directions. She moved her hands - which were on my chest - up my arms until they lay on top of my own hands.

I was moaning quite loudly now as my lower abdomen began to coil and tighten. With one last thrust on Bella's part, I was lost in my release; which was immediately followed by hers. My cold seed rushed to fill Bella's center. We screamed out each other's names as we fell into complete bliss.

Bella toppled over onto my chest. I hugged her close.

_Happy Birthday Edward._

Sometimes I forgot that her shield allowed me to read her thoughts whenever she chooses.

Bella began to think about her happiest moments. The first time we kissed in our meadow, our wedding, and the first day Bella held Nessie.

Then, her thoughts went from innocent, to madly sensual. Our first three times making love at Isle Esme, when we made love all night when she was a vampire, and another thought I wasn't familiar with.

Because I wasn't there. She thought of herself alone on my bed, wearing nothing but black and purple panties and a bra. Even those were soon off of her skin. She imagined her right hand between her thighs and her left hand on her breast. Bella's right hand began to make quick circular motions on her clit, and her hips moved in tandem with them. Her moaning was so loud, I'm sure it could have been heard downstairs. Even by a human.

Bella's left hand was pinching and twisting her nipples aggressively. Soon, her right hand was only a quick blur, it was moving so fast. Bella's back arched as she had an intense orgasm caused by her own strokes.

I was suddenly pulled back into reality, and noticed that my shaft was hard, and pulsing with need. I flipped Bella onto her back and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Brace yourself. I'm a long way from being done with you."

It was the last hint of a conversation for the rest of the night. I've got to admit: I'm starting to _really_ love birthdays.


End file.
